Whaaaat?
by Stoopidauthor
Summary: Something weird is happening at Pokecademy. Something really weird. Drew loves May. (a man came to me and whispered something in my ear) Oops...um wrong thing. But it sure is entertaining soo read and find out. Contains Ikarishipping and minor Contestshipping


**Hi.** **How are you? Good? Probably not your reading my story. Ha ha, that is joke. Yeah. THIS IS AN AU STORY.**

**Now this is my first stupid story. Well to me it's stupid. ****Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! except my story.**

"Paul, are you sure?", asked Drew. What a nice day for Drew to find out he loves May. In Pokecademy High, Paul and Drew were talking about how Drew felt different. Palms sweating, heart throbbing, blushing for a smile. So who went to Paul. Paul suggested that Drew loved May. "How do you know? Did you ever fall in love?" Paul gave him a stare.

Paul sighed and said "No. But I know that you do."

"So what should I do?", Drew asked "Tell her that I like her"

"Nooooo." he said sarcastically.

"OK. I guess I should, but what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Stop being a pansy and go." Paul shoved him out, then plopped on his bed. Why would Drew go to him for advice. That's right Ash is Ash, and Gary would make fun of him. Then his cell phone rang a text from his girlfriend Dawn. _Ugh, not now I'm tired._He thought as he read the text. It's not that he hated her he just didn't want to see her that day. He felt like his heart would ache if she saw her like it happened last night when she left to say good-bye. It irritated him. _W__hy would I feel that way about a stubborn, overly confident, prideful, crybaby, cute, smells nice, smile that lights up wait, what am I thinking?_ It just irritated him even more. He picked up his phone, and read the text.  
**Date night, meet me at the smoothie shop. \(^0^)/.  
**He got off his bed and put on his jacket and left his room. He was going down the street and look in the rose garden there he saw Drew and May. May looking in disbelief while Drew had a smirk on his face. Paul passed by but was thinking about it except it was him and Dawn. He went to Smoochum's Smoothies, and saw Dawn. Her hair in clips, as always, wearing a beanie, a pink long-sleeved dress ,about finger-length, that made her dark blue eyes pop, knee-high white boots, and a white shawl around her neck. She saw him and waved. He went over and sat down. "You didn't order?"

"I was waiting for you." she exclaimed and smiled.

He turned away, "Whatever, just order." , he said as his cheeks got hot. Why is he feeling this way it's not suppose to happen, but why.

"Ahem.", the waitress said trying to get their attention. "What would you like to order?"

"Strawberry smoothie, please.", Dawn said, handing the waitress her menu

"Blueberry." Paul said, handing the waitress his menu. The waitress left and then there was a silence, awkward. Then Paul said, "So how has your day been."

"Awe it's so cute how you pretend to care." Paul blushed at this. Wait why would he blush? All well. Then Paul looked to the side and saw May and Drew walking out of the Rose garden together. Drew saw him and waved. Paul nodded his head. then the waitress came back with only one cup in side was a strawberry smoothie. Paul wondered were his cup was the waitress had a nervous look on her face.

"I'm sorry, the blueberry was all out.", the waitress said "If you want we can give you another smoothie."

"It's ok he can share with me." Dawn said while the waitress gave them two straws she looked at paul who was blushing. "Paul are you ok do you have a fever?" she was going to put her hand on his forehead until he jerked away. "What's wrong?" He ran away from her his face all red. He kept running thinking, _Why, why her out of all people, this can't be. This can't be. . ._

Ash and Gary were walking down the hallway when they saw a purple streak passed by them and then went in Paul and Drew's dorm room.

"What the-" Gary said. as they saw Drew get pushed out and punched the door.

Once they got up to the dorm room they knocked saying, "Paul, Paul what wrong why are you in there."

"This is the second time you kicked me out of my dorm." Drew said. then the door unlocked and they saw Paul.

His face really red and then he whispered "a ksld ksjd" they didn't hear him so he spoke louder and said "I love Dawn." All of their jaws dropped and he slammed the door in their faces, and then they all screamed and kept asking him to unlock the door.

"Drew don't you have the keys?" ask Ash.

"If I did I would use them." Drew stated while Ash laugh nervously. Finally Paul opened the door. When he did they pushed their way in and Paul plopped on his bed his face still red. "Are you sure you love Dawn?" asked Drew. He just nodded. Drew had a determined look on his face and said, "You know a friend of mine said that if you love someone you should tell them."

Paul gave him a look and said "When did I say that?" Drew smirked and then patted him on the back. Then Dawn came in his room.

All of them yelled "Dawn!"

"Paul what's wro-" she couldn't finish because Ash threw a pillow at her face. "Ash!" and Ash shrugged. "Paul are you Ok?"

"Fine just leave." She left looking a little worried but turned around.

"If you need anything just call me." She said and smiled, Paul started blushing and his heart started to race he hated that feeling, he hated feelings. Once she left he screamed out and the boys looked at him.

Paul got up and said, "What is this feeling.", they looked at him like you already know, "I'm not suppose to have feelings."

"Just tell her how you feel.", Ash said while smiling.

"It's not that easy Ash.", Drew said. Everyone look at him with devilish smiles. "What?"

Ash put his elbow on his shoulder and said, "How would you know?", Drew blushed and then smirked.

"Because I told May.", everyone looked at him and started asking him questions.

"Guys!", Paul yelled. They looked ant him and pointed to himself. "What do I do?"

Gary said, "Ok, OK, here's what you do."

(scene change)

Paul was in the school courtyard waiting for Dawn as their plan came in action. The courtyard is so beautiful as the full moon shine it's moonbeams down on the leaves making them dance along to the music of the wind. The stars playing their instrument's as the dark night belts them out, making everything perfect for Paul. Screaming throughout the halls is an obnoxious noise called Ash holding up in his hand is Dawn's beanie. After him is Dawn with fire in her eye's. The instruments stop playing and all that's left is the sound of screaming. Ash went by Paul and threw the beanie at him. Not long after Dawn was there trying to get her hat back. WHen she saw Paul had it she said, "Yes, you got it for me!" and took from.

"Here Troublesome."

"That's not my name.", Dawn said sticking out her tongue. He chuckled. Dawn blushed and said, "You laughed."

Then Paul blushed and said, "Whatever."

"No, this is an accomplishment. I made you laugh.", Dawn said and saw his blush. "And blush."

"So?" Dawn didn't say anything but dialed on her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Telling May I made you blush.", she said after sending a message. Paul had the purple line thing on his head -.-||

"Listen Dawn I want to say something.", he got Dawn's attention "You see I" _Come on idiot, just say it! _"I lo-" Just then Dawn's phone rang. "Aren't you going to get that." she took her phone and put it on silent.

"Go on."

"OK.", he looked at his hand and said, "I'm not good at this, but I lo-"

An obnoxious voice came from behind, "Hey Didi"

"Kenny, I don't have time for-" she is cut off by Paul's lips. Kenny was taken by surprised so was Dawn . Though Dawn loosened up and kissed back.

"Uh... you look busy.", he said as he left.

They stayed there for a minute then Paul said, "I love you." Dawn broke down into tears. "Not the response I expected"

Dawn giggled and said, "I love you too." but afterwards said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"May! The most wonderful thing happened to me!", she said as she saw the young brunette down the hallway of the Academy. She left the courtyard and blew a kiss at Paul.

Paul stood there and muttered to himself. "Thanks guys."

**Soooooo. How was it?**

**Bad?**

**Good?**

**If so, review. If not, still review.**

**I know this is different from most stories. *cough* this one's stupid *cough* but...I have nothing to say.**

**Bye. (^0^)**


End file.
